Stay
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Biarkan ia di sini, sebagai satu-satunya mimpi pemuda itu yang tersisa. "Kau ... masih milik Suna." Temari tertegun. Pemuda itu ... seserius itukah?/I'm back. Berkenan mampir?


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K+. Romance.

 **Warning:** typo mungkin, OOC— _tergantung pendapat reader sekalian, sih. Sigh. IC itu susah_ ._.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk melakukan peregangan. Merelakskan ototnya yang tegang dan kaku akibat harus bertahan dalam posisi yang sama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Lagi pula, ia sendiri bukanlah tipe gadis yang biasa diam dalam waktu berjam-jam. Ia merupakan gadis yang lebih senang beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

"Kalian mau langsung kembali ke penginapan?"

Dua pemuda di sebelahnya langsung menoleh. Hanya si pemuda dengan coretan di wajah yang menyahut, "Tentu saja. Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?"

"Aku bosan," cetus si sulung. Kepalanya celingukan. "Ke mana pemuda Nara itu?"

Kankurou dan Gaara melempar pandang tak kentara.

"Di sini."

Di dinding tepat di sebelah gerbang masuk gedung Hokage, sosok yang baru saja ditanyakan keberadaannya oleh si gadis pirang tengah bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, seolah ia memang sudah lama menunggu kemunculan tiga Sabaku bersaudara. Namun, tepat setelah sepasang netra hijau Temari menangkap keberadaannya, ia langsung mengambil posisi paling kiri—di sisi sang gadis berkuncir dua.

"Kalian mau langsung ke penginapan?"

Alis Kankurou samar terangkat mendengar pertanyaan sang Nara sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya terlontar dari bibir sang kakak.

 _Kebetulan, hanya kebetulan. Itu pertanyaan umum yang pasti diucapkan, kan?_

"Aku dan Gaara, ya. Tapi Temari-neesan tampaknya sedang ingin berjalan-jalan."

Jawaban si anak tengah langsung mengundang lirikan Shikamaru ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Karena, oh, itu artinya, sebuah pekerjaan tambahan. Asal kau tahu saja, menyenangkan hati seorang gadis keras semacam Sabaku Temari bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi bagi dirinya. Salah sedikit saja, bisa-bisa justru sederet ejekan bernada sarkastis yang diterimanya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri, kok—"

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemani Temari-neesan berjalan-jalan, Nara-san. Aku tidak ingin ia tersesat."

Temari langsung melotot pada si bungsu yang memotong ucapannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia jelas-jelas tersinggung mendengar alasan yang diucapkan Gaara. Tersesat? Dirinya? Yang benar saja! Konoha baginya sudah bagaikan rumah kedua!

Kankurou tidak langsung berkomentar meski sejujurnya ungkapan penolakan sudah hampir melompat dari ujung lidah. Dipandanginya Gaara, yang masih menatap sang tunggal Nara. Baiklah, ia tahu adiknya ini selalu punya pertimbangan matang di balik wajah dan sikap dinginnya.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru, yang menjadi objek tatapan Gaara—ditambah Kankurou beberapa detik belakangan—tentu tidak bisa menolak. Ia baru saja diberi titah oleh Kazekage Suna. Menolaknya berarti harus menerima konsekuensi dicincang dan dimutilasi oleh dua pemuda Sabaku ( _karena itu artinya secara tidak langsung ia berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli Temari akan tersesat, benar?_ ). Jangan lupakan juga sanksi-entah-apa karena menolak permintaan seorang Kazekage tanpa alasan.

Maka, "Baiklah," adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa ia berikan. Teriring desah yang tentu disembunyikan.

.

"Sebenarnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

 _Merepotkan_ : +1.

"Mau dango?"

"Sedang tidak ingin."

 _Merepotkan_ : +2.

"Bagaimana kalau ramen?"

Pertanyaan terakhir berhasil membuat Temari menoleh padanya. Lengkap dengan penghentian langkah.

"Kau bercanda? Dango saja aku menolak, apalagi ramen!"

 _Merepotkan_ : +50.

Shikamaru sungguh harus minum obat kepala sepulangnya nanti. Semoga saja persediaan di rumah belum habis.

Benar, kan? Menemani seorang Sabaku Temari adalah pekerjaan ekstra yang juga membutuhkan kesabaran serta tenaga ekstra. Ya, tenaga ekstra. Mereka sudah berjalan mengeliling desa, bertemu banyak orang ( _yang entah kenapa kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka_ ), menyapa Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura yang berpapasan dengan mereka; dan seingat Shikamaru, ini sudah kali kedua mereka melewati jalan ini.

Shikamaru memang bukanlah pemegang kekuatan memori fotografis, tapi setidaknya IQ 200 yang dimilikinya juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan dalam hal ingatan.

"Atau sebenarnya kau sedang mencoba mengajakku berkencan, heh?"

Astaga. Memangnya siapa yang membuat mereka harus terjebak berdua?

Di kamar mandi penginapan, Gaara yang sedang menikmati ketenangan berendam dalam air hangat mendadak bersin entah bagaimana.

 _Merepotkan_ : +100.

Baru saja Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya-tanya dan memilih mendiamkan Temari saja, gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah berkata, "Hei, Nara. Aku heran kenapa kau senang sekali memandang awan."

Sumpah, Shikamaru tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Temari mengucapkan hal yang sama sejak mereka saling mengenal. Gadis itu pernah bertanya sebelum Shikamaru mengenakan rompi hijaunya sebagai tanda keberhasilan melewati ujian Chuunin dan masih saja bertanya sampai gadis itu mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi kuncir dua.

"Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku memang menandai satu hitungan setiap kali kau menyinggung topik itu."

Temari berdecak. Kedua tangannya diposisikan di pinggang kala sepasang iris hijaunya lurus menatap sang pemuda, kesal. Melontarkan dua kata lengkap dengan nada jengkel yang sudah Shikamaru hafal di luar kepala, "Aku serius."

 _Merepotkan_ : +200.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau mau ke tempat aku biasa melihat awan?"

Alis Temari terangkat. Tanpa merasa perlu menimbang tawaran pemuda itu, ia langsung menjawab, "Kenapa tidak?"

.

Dan di sinilah mereka: di atap sebuah bangunan yang terdapat saung mungil tempat Shikamaru biasa menghabiskan waktu. Tempat favorit si pemuda berkuncir satu untuk tidur, merancang strategi, merenung, atau—seperti yang dikatakan si gadis berkuncir empat tadi—memandangi awan.

Si pirang Sabaku lebih memilih posisi duduk daripada mengikuti sang rekan yang langsung berbaring sesampainya mereka di sana. Kakinya digoyang-goyangkan, menikmati semilir angin yang terasa lebih sejuk.

Tidak ada yang bicara untuk sesaat. Mereka sibuk menikmati keheningan yang kini terasa begitu memikat.

Namun Temari bukan Shikamaru. Belum lima menit ia mencoba diam menikmati arakan awan di langit, arah pandangannya sudah berubah ke sekeliling. Celingukan mencari hal-hal yang sekiranya menarik.

Napas dihelanya keras-keras. "Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari ini—"

"Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita?"

Temari menoleh, mendapati sepasang iris kelabu Shikamaru tertuju ke arahnya meski pemuda itu belum mengubah posisi. Dahi gadis itu mengernyit walau tak dalam.

"Cerita apa?"

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Boleh aku tahu seperti apa mimpimu saat terperangkap jurus ilusi Madara?"

Kernyit di dahi Temari semakin dalam hingga alisnya bertaut sebelum gadis itu membuang muka. "Itu privasi."

Shikamaru belum mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Temari, mencoba menebak-nebak raut seperti apa yang kini digurat gadis itu di wajah. Toh sepuluh detik berikutnya ia sudah menyerah. Dikedikkannya bahu sebelum berujar acuh tak acuh, "Terserah."

Meski begitu, Temari penasaran juga. "Memangnya kau mau bercerita apa sampai merasa perlu bertanya isi mimpiku terlebih dulu?"

"Aku ... melihat Guru Asuma ketika itu," ujar Shikamaru tanpa merasa perlu memberi jawaban. Pandangannya menerawang, jauh menembus awan. Memutar kembali penglihatan yang masih jelas terekam dalam otak jeniusnya. "Berdiri di sisi Guru Kurenai yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil."

Jeda sejenak, seolah Shikamaru sedang menggali ingatan demi kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Bayi mereka berambut hitam—ah, tentu saja. Guru Asuma dan Guru Kurenai juga berambut hitam, tidak ada yang pirang. Wajah bayi itu benar-benar mirip dengan keduanya, perpaduan yang sempurna. Cantik. Ia tampak tenang dalam gendongan Guru Kurenai sementara orangtuanya pun terlihat begitu bahagia."

 _Cantik._

Belum lama ini Temari pergi mengunjungi Guru Kurenai dan bayinya, menemani Shikamaru. Dan pemuda itu benar, Sarutobi Mirai memang sungguh cantik.

 _Tapi kenapa—_

"Tidak jauh dari mereka, aku juga melihat ... ayahku," tuturan lanjutan dari bibir Shikamaru mengembalikan sang gadis dari lamunan, "sedang diomeli Ibu. Entah karena apa. Tak jauh dari sana, aku berdiri memandang mereka, memutuskan untuk tidak menikah saja."

Alis Temari samar terangkat.

Shikamaru menujukan pandangannya kembali ke arah sang gadis. Terkekeh. "Pernikahan itu merepotkan, tahu?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Temari terangkat, ikut terkekeh. Huh, memangnya apa yang tidak merepotkan bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru?

Namun rupanya sang pemuda belum selesai bercerita. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum lekat memandangi wajah dara Sabaku—yang mendadak merasakan pipinya menghangat ditatap seintens itu. Berujar rendah, "Dan di sampingku, tepat di sisiku ... ada kau."

Sang gadis pirang berkuncir dua tertegun.

Bagaimana tidak? Siapa pun tahu bahwa jurus Mugen Tsukuyomi adalah cara yang digunakan Uchiha Madara demi mewujudkan dunia ideal di mana setiap orang akan menjalani kehidupan yang didamba. Dunia di mana mereka mendapatkan semua yang mereka inginkan. Padahal nyatanya, setiap orang yang terperangkap _jutsu_ tersebut hanya tertidur, sehingga kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan hanya semu, hanya berupa ilusi berupa bunga tidur yang terlalu melenakan.

Kalau pemuda itu melihat dirinya kala terperangkap Mugen Tsukuyomi, itu berarti...?

Tawa Temari nyaris meledak.

Pemuda Nara itu pasti sedang bercanda. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang merayunya atau apa, yang pasti apa yang baru dikatakan si jenius tiga tahun lebih muda itu hanya lelucon.

Sampai Temari mendapati sang Nara tengah menatapnya. Lurus ke arahnya. Sepasang iris jelaganya hanya memancarkan keseriusan, seolah-olah apa yang baru dikatakannya merupakan fakta dan benar adanya. Pemuda itu tampak sama sekali tidak bercanda.

Sederet tawa pelan dari bibir sang gadis terdengar canggung. "Lelucon macam apa yang sedang kauceritakan padaku?"

Shikamaru sungguh ingin mendecih keras-keras, melupakan segala tata krama yang ada dalam berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dibuangnya pandangan ke arah lain. Setelah susah payah ia mencoba lurus menatap sang gadis Sabaku, menahan segala rasa malu, gadis itu justru mengiranya sedang main-main?

"Merepotkan."

Nah, nah. Kali ini Temari benar-benar ingin tertawa. Lihat, kekanak-kanakan sekali bukan, pemuda dari klan Nara yang satu itu? Dasar cengeng. Dibegitukan saja sudah mengambek. Meski sebenarnya sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah juga. Karena sungguh, dirinya tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda itu tersinggung. Ia hanya ... hanya ... err, sedikit ... terkejut.

Temari memejamkan mata, memutar kilasan mimpinya kala terperangkap jurus ilusi yang sama.

Tak lama, kelopak matanya sudah terbuka, menampakkan kembali sepasang netranya kepada dunia. Diam-diam menghela napas pelan. Berusaha mengubah atmosfer canggung yang mendadak menyelimuti mereka berdua kembali seperti biasa, entah apa yang merasukinya, diraihnya tangan besar sang pemuda. Menyelusupkan jari mungilnya di antara bilah kokoh sang Nara muda.

Shikamaru menoleh.

"Maaf," ujar sang gadis pelan. "Aku ... tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

Shikamaru masih membisu.

Temari melirik gelisah. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, mengenyahkan gugup dari dadanya, berusaha agar kalimat berikutnya tidak terselip gagap menyebalkan. Mencoba balas menatap sang pemuda yang menunggunya bicara. Melengkungkan senyum tipis. "Lagi pula ... sekarang aku di sisimu, kan?"

Ganti sang tunggal Nara yang terpana.

Sebagai orang yang sering bertemu dan terlibat dengan kakak sulung Gaara itu— _yah, katakanlah dirinya memang yang_ paling _sering, selain kedua adik_ sister complex _-nya, tentu_ —Shikamaru sudah biasa melihat senyum Temari. Senyum lebar yang menampakkan deret geligi putih gadis itu. Senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah cengiran. Senyum jahil yang menyebalkan.

Tapi senyum yang kini ditampakkan gadis itu berbeda.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyusup ke hatinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar balas menggenggam tangan mungil Temari. Salah satu ujung bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah senyum miring. Bangkit mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menimbulkan derit pelan dari kayu yang menjadi dasar material saung tempat mereka sekarang.

Satu fakta lain yang baru terlintas di benak pemuda itu melenyapkan senyumnya.

"Kau ... masih milik Suna."

Temari tidak langsung memberi tanggapan. Otaknya masih mencerna segala tingkah sang Nara muda.

 _Pemuda itu ... seserius itukah?_

Namun satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya detik ini adalah bagaimana menghapus muram yang tampak di wajah pemuda pemilik nama Nara Shikamaru di sisinya tersebut.

Sang gadis berkuncir dua mengeratkan genggaman. "Aku di sini, Shikamaru."

Lupakan aturan panggil-memanggil nama. Temari hanya ingin memanggil nama kecil pemuda itu. Sekali saja. Salahkah?

Toh Shikamaru tidak merasa keberatan sedikit pun. Ia balas menggenggam tangan sang gadis, lebih erat. Seolah ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dan ketenangan lebih jauh selama jemari mereka saling bertaut. Seakan ingin memastikan bahwa sosok sang gadis nyata adanya dengan tangan gadis itu dalam genggaman sebagai buktinya. Dilemparnya pinta, lirih, "Tetap di sini, Temari. Temani aku."

Senyum Temari belum memudar. _Punyakah dirinya alasan untuk menolak?_

Meski untuk sementara, ia ingin mengabulkan pinta sang Nara. Lagi pula, hanya dirinya yang tersisa di dunia nyata yang muncul dalam mimpi pemuda itu, benar? Biarkan ia mewujudkan sisa mimpi sang pemuda, sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

...saya nggak minta review. Cuma mau minta maaf kalau ada salah. Sebentar lagi pengumuman undangan, semoga saya keterima deh, ya. Aamiin. Hiks. /maapjadinumpangdoa


End file.
